The big Day
by venshade1
Summary: They've been through so much. But will their love story have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**The Big day  
**

**Chapter 1: Reminisce**

Jaune Arc went and lied down on a hill close to his house. He needed time for himself since he's one day away from the biggest decision he'll ever make. He thought that the biggest decision he made was joining the war as a full pledge Hunter. He needed to console himself and ask a very big question.

"Will I be able to forget about my past and look forward to a future with her?" He asked aloud

Lately, he's been thinking about him and Ruby his Best friend. The time they spent together, her flowery scent her short Black hair and her ever sparkling silver eyes that shone brightly along with her crimson cloak every time he looked at them.

Then he remembered the day she past away. He was holding her in his arms in the middle of the battlefield. She was barely alive as she said her last words that made parting with her very difficult for the young Knight.

If only he had the strength and power to protect her then this might have never happened. Now he'll never be able to see this black-haired in a red cloak beauty ever again. He thought that he could not go on without her then someone comes along, willing to share his pain with her.

After his family died he asked God to shed some light to his uncertain life and a miracle. He thought that Ruby was the light God sent him but the light quickly burned down. Then he began to doubt God, he even thought if there was even a God at all. If there is, why is he playing with his heart?

Then he said to himself that Ruby was not the light God sent him, it was Pyrrha. The girl that fought in the battlefield alongside him. The girl that cried with him after he lost Ruby. The girl that gave him a reason to live again. How stupid of him to only realize it now.

At first, he didn't thought of Pyrrha as a lover but as a comrade a second in command of the team JNPR. They were still in military school then. He paid a bit attention to her, he only focused on being a strong Hunter and a hero who will defend those who cannot defend themselves but failed and then she tries to help him to become strong but he fend her off and He thought of her as a nuisance because of his pride in wanting to be a hero but still she stays by his side and when he finally let go of his pride ask her to train him and she accepts it cheerfully. Then months later they were sent on the Fortress to help other hunters in fighting against grimm. That was the day when a fatal mistake on the battlefield. Ruby and the rest of her team and JNPR being outnumbered and scattered to busy fending a odd pack of alpha beowolves they didn't notice when a deathstalker was about to strike Ruby but she barely notice it and manage dodge but she didn't notice the incoming pincer strike due the battle of attrition it manage to capture her and Ruby due to her small body couldn't withstand the deathstalker crushing pincer strength which was immediately pierce to her body. The rest of team RWBY and the team JNPR rush to aid ruby and manage kill the deathstalker, Jaune having the massive aura he uses his semblance which able to heal, he tries to heal ruby but it was already too late. After her death and funeral Pyrrha was the one who Comforted and stayed with him.

Everything is clear to him now. He found the answer to the question he asked earlier. You can't escape the past but that doesn't mean that you'll forever be trapped within its grasp.

He stood up to leave only to see Pyrrha making her way to him. He went to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I was going to head back, what are you doing here?" he asked, expecting the obvious answer.

"I went to your- I mean our house but you weren't there. I knew you'd be here, especially when tomorrow is the big day" she replied as she and Jaune sat down together on the soft grass

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. She always knew that Jaune always go to this hill when he has a problem or just needs some space.

"I just thought about my past. I've been asking myself a very difficult question lately. Jaune, will you be able to forget your past and look forward to a future with Pyrrha?" he said then Pyrrha placed her hand in his and held it tightly.

"Jaune, you don't have to forget about the past, it's a part of you. Even though it's painful, it helped us become the person we are today" she said as she smiled softly

"That's what I thought you'd say" he said as he smiled so lovingly at her.

Pyrrha laughed slightly and soon found herself in the arms of her soon-to-be husband. She returned the hug and he kissed her. Soon they found themselves rolling down the hill and into the field of flowers. Jaune was on top of Pyrrha and he kissed her once more before lying next to her and to watch the sky.

"It's so weird…" said Pyrrha suddenly

"What's weird?" asked Jaune

"The sky. It seems to be the same. Even though a lot has happened and many years have gone by, the sky remained the same"

"That's because the sky has to remain the same. Even if the rest of the world changes, the sky has to remain the same" replied Jaune as he stood up and offered Pyrrha a hand and helped her stand up then they made their way to their home hand in hand

"Gee, I hope nothing wrong goes tomorrow" said Pyrrha

"Honey, don't be so worried. Everything will go smoothly" said Jaune as he placed a kiss on her forehead

"You're right. But I can't stop worrying" then Jaune pressed his lips against hers passionately

"Did that took care of your worries?" asked Jaune with a big smile on his face. Pyrrha smiled once more and kissed him again. They walked hand in hand towards their home, knowing that everything will be okay as long as they have each other.

* * *

**Author's notes: PHEW! That was hard I have some doubts in continuing this story so I let you the readers to decide whether I continue this or I just make this a oneshot**

**Thanks for your time reading! Please review it would help me decide what to do next**


	2. Chapter 2: No more doubts

**Chapter 2: No more doubts**

**A bit of warning characters in this chapter are a bit of OOC(out of character)**

* * *

"Is my make-up too heavy? Is my hair alright? Does this gown fit me well?" asked Pyrrha nervously. Today is the day she and Jaune will become one.

"You look gorgeous. Stop worrying so much Pumpkin head" replied Nora, the maid of honor, while fixing Pyrrha's gown. Her wedding gown was a white tubegown with shiny jewels and beads. It hugged her slim figure perfectly. Penny was the one who made the wedding gown of Weiss when she got married to Yang, Nora when she got married to Ren and Blake when she got married to Adam and now for her wedding to Jaune. Jaune was the one who designed the gown without his fiancée's knowledge. Pyrrha got surprised when Jaune said that he already got Penny to make the gown when they were planning their wedding. She was more surprised when she saw the gown with her own eyes. The gown is so beautiful and elegant. Jaune let Pyrrha pick the accessories since he already picked the gown.

"You know, Jaune has good fashion sense except that he doesn't have a sense of fashion to himself let alone to tie his necktie" said Nora smiling as she fixed the veil on her Friend's head

"So that's why he is with Ren, Well, it's our wedding. Besides, Jaune won't let anything go wrong on this special day" Pyrrha replied with a soft smile on her face

"Jaune is a good guy; you deserve to be with him, PyrPyr. I'm so happy for you!" she cried out while hugging her Friend

"Don't say things like that, Nora. I might cry" said Pyrrha as tears started to dwell in her soft Eyes. Then they laughed at each other. This day was supposed to be filled with happiness.

They heard a knock on the door and after a few seconds the door opened, revealing a pregnant Weiss. She was wearing an off-shoulder white gown with beautiful beads and crystals. She just got pregnant so her tummy isn't really that big.

"Hi Mrs. Xiao Long. Thank you for having the time to attend our wedding" said Pyrrha as she bowed before the President of Shnee dust company and the Human representative of the Faunus/Human alliance.

"Oh, Pyrrha you don't have to do that. I'm just checking if the bride needs any help" said Weiss happily "and also please don't call me that as if you are treating me as a stranger" Weiss rolling her eyes and let out a sigh

"My apologies Weiss" pyrrha as she hugs Weiss who replied with a grin and returning the hug

"You look elegant with your gown I'm still wondering how Jaune manage to design your gown when he can't even tie his necktie" said Weiss chuckling "So how's everything? do you need my help?" said Weiss

"Everything's Okay now, snow angel! By the way, where's Kirsten?" said Nora

"Oh, she's with Yang, they're checking out if Jaune is Okay" replied Weiss with a groan. Kirsten is their first born daughter. She's four years old now and she inherited her Yang's Golden hair and Weiss' Bluish eyes.

"Wait with Yang?! Why is she doing there?!" now Pyrrha showing a worried face and seem to be paler than usual

"She said that She needs to check on Jaune and tease him for a bit" Weiss sighs

"Ohh I hope she won't get overboard with it, well I can't wait for Jaune and I to have kids of our own!" cried Pyrrha in excitement

"Hey, slow down Pyrrha. Parenting is the most difficult task to do. Just look at my little Kirsten, she's only four but asks a lot of stuff, sometimes it's so annoying especially when she is teasing, she may have inherited Yang's Teasing capabilities" said Weiss as she laughed slowly. They heard another knock and Weiss opened it, revealing Blake and her three-year old daughter Kathrin that looks exactly like her except for the eyes for she got her father's eyes. Blake wore a white spaghetti strap gown and she is no longer wearing her bow so now her cat ears are now visible.

"Wow Aunt Pyrrha! You look so pretty!" said young kathrin as she looked at the young beauty before her

"Thanks Kathrin, that's so sweet of you. I'm looking forward to you being the flower girl with Kirsten" said Pyrrha as she smiled at the young girl.

"I hope everything's okay around here" said Blake

"Hello Blake. Thank you for your concern and having the time to attend our wedding" said Pyrrha as she Hug the Faunus representative of the Faunus/human alliance.

"Oh it's nothing what are friends are for right?" Blake returning the hug and gives her a quick peck on her cheeks "kathrin is also excited that she end up waking up early because she is your flower girl." Said Blake while looking at her daughter

"Blake and Weiss, can I ask you a favor? This Pumpkin head is going nuts worrying about everything bla bla bla. No matter what I say, she won't listen to me" said Nora pouting

"Don't worry too much, Pyrrha. I was the same when I was in your position. Just enjoy every moment as you can. I'm sure Jaune feels the same way" said Weiss

"Weiss is right, Pyrrha. You and Jaune are getting married in a couple of minutes, it's normal to be worried" said Blake

"Thanks. And Weiss, I'm really looking forward to hearing you sing your beautiful song" said Pyrrha thankfully

"Yes of course, I'm also looking forward to that, see you later Mrs. Pyrrha Arc" said Weiss as she winked, Blake and Kathrin exited the room. Pyrrha smiled and blushed at what Weiss said

"Pyrrha Arc… I can't wait!" squealed Pyrrha happily

"Hey! Calm down I'm fixing your veil. Please stay still" said Nora as she kept fixing her friend's veil

"Hhhmmm… I wonder what Jaune is doing…" said Pyrrha as she sighed softly

"Oh don't worry he's with Renny and Shenny!" nora replies happily

"So he's with Ren and She- .Say WHAT?! Shen?!"

Knock knock…

The room is at mess with Shen Jumping and dashing around. Shen looks exactly like Ren except for the eyes for he got his mother's eyes and her being hyperactive

"Come in, uhhh. . . Why are you here Yang?" said Jaune glancing at Yang and raising his left brow as he kept fixing his gray tie with the help of Ren. He wore a light gray tuxedo and white polo underneath and Ren wears a white suit with green polo underneath and wears black necktie and his hair is in ponytail.

"Hey Uncle Jaune, you look so handsome today and I think Aunt pyrrha will be in love even more when she sees you in your outfit, and your room is at mess uncle Jaune" said teasingly little Kirsten as she entered the room with her Mum

"And you look pretty too, Kirsten. Do a good job on being the flower girl. Aunt Pyrrha and I are depending on you, I see where did you get those teasing techniques from" said Jaune as he lift her up and gave her a soft hug as he send glares to Yang

"Don't worry, Uncle Jaune. I won't mess up, I promise" said Kirsten as she giggles to what Jaune said and Jaune put her down

"Hi Mr. Ren, Hello Shen, it's no wonder why is the room is at mess" Kirsten greeted Ren and Shen with a smile

"Hello KIRS!" shen's voice echoed around the room as he approach Kirsten and touching her nose and saying "Boop" and continue to run, dash and jump

"Shen!"said Kirsten as she pouts

"Hello also Ms. Kirsten you look beautiful with you outfit" Ren greeted her with his smile trademark "Shen stop booping her" but they already didn't notice Ren speaking because Kirsten is already busy chasing the hyperactive boy

"Yang you're not supposed to be in here" said Ren

"Hey! I'm just checking if the groom is alright Ren" replied Yang as she sticking out her tongue "sup' Vomit boy" said Yang as she smiled maniacally and Slaps Jaune's rear causing him to yelp. Yang was wearing a White gown with yellow designs matching her white high heels.

"Mum, Mum, why is everybody wearing white?" asked Kirsten curiously as she stopped chasing the hyperactive boy

"Because it's Uncle Jaune and Aunt Pyrrha's wedding" replied Yang

"What do you do on a wedding?"

"You will know when the wedding starts and Kirsten" said yang patting Kirsten's head "please stop asking questions. You see Mumma is busy helping Uncle Jaune and go sit beside Shen" Yang helps Jaune in fixing his Coat

"Hello hello hellooooo! Kirsten! Wanna sit with me? Wanna wanna join with me oh. Oh. Oh. please please! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase! "said Shen Whose Jumping at the sofa

"Okay, why are you jumping? And I'm not joining in jumping because I'm a girl" said Kirsten as she sat on a sofa

"It's because I'm a kangaroo! And kangaroos jumps around said Mommy! Ohhh come on you Kiljoy!" Shen replies enthusiastically

"Shen stop jumping at the sofa you might break it" Ren let out a sigh "sorry about that Jaune shen really inherited his mother's hyperactive attitude and it's just sometimes he is a hundred times more hyperactive than Nora" said Ren with a soft smile

"It's okay it really reminds me of Nora, and Nora seems to calm down after you two got a child" said Jaune smiling at Shen whose still jumping at the Sofa and Kirsten watching him as she was bouncing a bit because of Shen's jumps

"BUUUUUUUUUUT" shen pouts but eventually sits quietly with Kirsten

"Nervous?" asked Yang, noticing Jaune's uncertain face

"Of course I am, I'm sure you were too when you got married. And I'm sure Pyrrha is as nervous as I am right now"

"Jaune, don't worry so much. You might ruin your own wedding day and you might vomit in front of the aisle" said Yang as she laughs hysterically as she adjusted Jaune's coat. that made Jaune close his mouth for a while. Then the door suddenly opened revealing Adam with his four year-old son Kian. Adam wears a white tuxedo and a red polo underneath it with a red emblem on his coat's chest pocket and a grey slacks with red lining on the side Kian is their first born Son. He's four years old now and he inherited his father's red hair and Blake's amber eyes he has a horn and a cat tail.

"Hello Kian. Aunt Pyrrha and I are really looking forward to seeing you walk in the aisle as the ring bearer" said Jaune, the boy saluted in response "Ohhh soooo adorable he is just like you Adam I bet he wants to be Hunter just like you!" as yang squealed and all of them laughed as Kian sit besides the two children and hugs Shen and Kirsten which Kian and Kirsten were tickled by Shen

"Oh Adam great timing, the groom is worrying so much. Can you help me here?" said Yang

"Don't worry too much, Jaune. I know how you feel. Just take it easy and everything will go smoothly" said Adam, trying to lessen Jaune's worries "and why are you here Yang? This is supposed to be off limits to women" said Adam with a stern look sending glares to Yang

"Oh don't be kill joy I'm just here to help Jaune and tease him a bit" said yang earning a sigh from Adam "and oh by the way I'm the "**husband**" of Weiss Xiao Long right?" said yang with a proud look of her face and hands on her hips

"You are technically a husband but you're still a woman" Adam corrected

"Okay, I'll try but I can't stop worrying so much and stop arguing it makes me more nervous!" replied Jaune as he looked at himself in the mirror for the hundredth time

"Every groom tends to be worried" said Adam calmly

"Adam's right Jaune" said Ren and nods

"Just tell us if you want to back out, Jaune, while there's still time" said Yang jokingly

Jaune's face grew red "I don't want to. Pyrrha is the one whom I want to spend my whole life with" he said softly, almost a whisper

"I hear that Jaune so Smooth really Smooth you really are a lady killer" said Adam smiling. Then they laughed at each other

"Then you shouldn't worry too much when you're so sure of your feelings towards her" said Ren

"You're right; I love Pyrrha with all my heart. There's nothing to worry so much about" said Jaune as he looked at himself one last time in the mirror before heading out to the car.

But suddenly a loud crack echoed in room then they all look at the couch which already broken with Shen with the half of his body got stuck up and buried in the sofa while Kirsten and Kian are pulling shen's hands to help him.

"Shen what did I just said earlier?" Ren trying to look at shen with a stern look but also trying to hide his amusement to the children

"It's not his fault Mr. Ren we all three were bouncing and jumping" said Kirsten and Kian with guilt in their eyes which earn a laugh and pat from the adults

"Sorry dad it's just too comfy and I can't help it but to jump and bounce" Ren just approach the boy and pull him up and hugs "It's okay as long as you didn't get hurt" Ren now rubs shen's back to comfort him

"Look at the time you dunce!"Yang shouts gaining the attention of the rest of the people in the room "I think we are gonna be late!" said yang running towards the car while holding her daughter's hand

"Come on Kian" said Adam carrying his son in a piggyback style much to Kian's amusement

"Let's go, are sure about this jaune do you have any doubts?" said ren carrying shen on his back also in piggyback style

"No more doubts" said Jaune and thought to himself that Pyrrha is the one whom God sent for him, that's for sure.

"Hurry up, Jaune, or else we'll leave you" said Adam as he stood beside the car's door with kain grabbing Adam's slacks

"I'll be there!" replied Jaune then entered the car with Yang, Ren and Adam along with their children. And off they go to the church where he and Pyrrha will seal their love for eternity.

* * *

Author's notes: **here you go Chapter 2! and chapter 3 is on the making **

**Anyway, please review. Your reviews inspire me to work harder...**


	3. Chapter 3: True Happiness

**Chapter 3: True Happiness**

**A bit of warning there are some OCs but they don't have any major role in the story**

* * *

Jaune stood there as he waited for his bride's most awaited entrance. Ren was beside him as his best man. Among the guests were Weiss Schnee Xiao Long with her technically "**Husband**" Yang Xiao Long, Adam Taurus with his wife Blake Belladonna , Velvet Scarlatina along with Shen seems suspiciously calm down every time he is with Velvet, Sun Wukong with his wife Penny, Peter Port,Bartholomew Oobleck, Glynda Goodwitch and the former Headmaster of beacon academy and now her husband Ozpin and along with the school staff and the family of Pyrrha, and Claude the former fiancé of Pyrrha which caused a major shock to the guess but it didn't mind later since he is on list of invited guess.

Then the door of the church opened, signaling that the bride is ready. Then Weiss Xiao Long started singing Gold accompanied by a mini orchestra and band. Then came the two little flower girls, their parents very proud of their adorable little daughters. Next came the ring bearer who looks exactly like his father, walking steadily, trying his best not to make a mistake for his Uncle and Aunt's sake.

As many more familiar faces paraded in the aisle, the audience became thrilled and paled when they saw Nora, the bride's Best friend; surprisingly she didn't walk skipping instead she walk like a lady through the aisle with a big smile on her face. She wore a white off-shoulder gown with beaded embroidery.

Then the most awaited entrance, the bride's entrance along with her father. Everyone gaped at her beauty; she was like the brightest star in the night sky. As she get up and leave the car, her veil fell beautifully to the ground as she took her first step.

_Dream of anything;_

_I'll make it all come true._

_Everything you need_

_Is all I'll have for you._

Pyrrha remembered when she first met Jaune. They were in Beacon Academy. Back then she thought of Jaune as boring and super goofy, a wannabe Hero, trying hard Casanova so she didn't really had a good impression on him, until she realizes that he is treating her as a normal person not as a celebrity like any others who befriended her just for the status and also where Jaune protected her against Cardin's revenge in the forever falls and He might never be like the brave Hunters who wears shining armor with badass weapons and who rides a white horse from her dreams, but he wasn't that bad he is just a goofy hunter who got stuck in a tree who treats her kindly and loves her for who she is

_I'm forever_

_Always by your side._

_Whenever you need a friend,_

_I'm never far behind._

On her second step she remembered the time they've spent on the Fortress and some academic missions. A lot of memorable things happened there. She met a lot of good friends, experienced battle firsthand and got close to her future husband. She even remembered that time when she thought that she is already dead, Even though Jaune is responsible for that incident, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for she knows that it was also him who save her life, a task that a Hunter must fulfill at all costs and that is to save a life.

Then they cried together. That was the first time Jaune saw his female comrade cry. She had been so strong, for herself. The tears fell freely from her eyes. All the tears that she tried to keep in escaped from her vivid green eyes. Then Jaune realized that he and Pyrrha are the same, strong on the outside but very fragile in the inside. Only then did they realize that they have something special in their hearts for each other and which they shared their first sloppy kiss.

_If the stars all fall,_

_When there's no more light,_

_And the moon should crumble,_

_It will be alright._

On her third step she remembered the incidents after the battle. She and Jaune spend time together and finally became an official couple. She remembered when they used to argue over useless things and make up to each other at the end of the day. She remembered the time when Jaune proposed to her. They were having a candlelight dinner in a beautiful garden filled with beautiful flowers. The scenery was so romantic and peaceful, and the flowers gave off a fragrant scent.

_Don't you worry about the dark,  
I will light up the night with the love in my heart.  
I will burn like the sun,  
I will keep you safe and warm._

On her next step she remembered when they were in her place at mistral to announce to her parents that She and Jaune are dating and Jaune wants to ask to marry their daughter much to her father's disapproval because she has already engage in a arranged marriage and needs to be followed because of their family's tradition but Jaune tries to opposed this arrange marriage. Her father has a proposal that Claude the person whom Pyrrha's arranged and future husband and Jaune were to engage in a Duel in the coliseum the deal is whoever wins will have the right to marry his daughter which made the mother of pyrrha become anxious because what she sees in Jaune is just like a normal average hunter compared to Claude who is second to pyrrha who is always on the top of her class. As expected Jaune is losing, barely manages to hit and block Claude's attacks it's not because his opponent is noble person who receives top tier training in the prestigious school Sanctum whereas he is just being trained by pyrrha but because a part of him that thinks that he is more worthy of pyrrha's affection and that cause greatly to lose his concentration in the duel but that didn't stop him from doing his best in winning the duel

A lot of what Jaune said made sense to pyrrha's Parents about the marriage, it is supposed to engage in a marriage when two people is in love not in a trivial thing as tradition, so when Claude was going to deliver a blow to Jaune who was already weakened, pyrrha jumps in between risking her life, just to do the right thing. Then Jaune steps in grabs pyrrha and covering her, preventing Claude from attacking the flamed-haired girl then he shines brightly that engulfs the whole coliseum. After the blinding shine caused by Jaune, The mother of Pyrrha ordered to forcefully stop the duel due to Pyrrha's intervention thus making Claude technically the winner because his aura is still in green while Jaune is barely in the yellow bar but that was opposed by Claude and explains that he already lose the fact that Pyrrha steps in to protect Jaune and Jaune did the same thing to protect her and not even thinking that it would endanger their own life, this already proves that he already lose to pyrrha's affection before they even duel, which was respectfully approve by pyrrha's parents and a congratulate pat to Jaune and a friendly handshake from Claude which is a proof that Jaune has the blessing to date and marry Pyrrha.

And now that she's one step away from her groom, she couldn't help the tears to slowly run down her face. Finally, they're going to seal their love for each other for eternity.

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,  
I will be there to take all your fears away.  
With a touch of my hand,  
I will turn your life to gold.  
With a touch of my hand,  
I'll turn your life to gold._

And with that last step they held each other's hand as they went before the priest who is to seal their eternal love for each other. As the priest spoke, the bride could no longer keep the tears of happiness from flowing on her porcelain face. The site of his bride in tears also made Jaune to tears too.

"They both deserve to be happy" everyone in the church thought to themselves as they saw the bride and the groom cry out of happiness.

Then Kian brought the wedding rings. The rings were sparkling with precious stones and a red diamond in the center with their names engraved inside the ring. Gently, they slipped each other's rings on their fingers, signifying their eternal love for each other.

"Do you, Jaune Arc, accept Pyrrha Nikos as your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and bad times 'till death do you part?"

"I do" replied Jaune so sweetly as he looked at his bride, tears falling freely from her beautiful vivid green eyes

"And do you, Pyrrha Nikos, accept Jaune Arc as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and bad times 'till death do you part?"

"I do" replied Pyrrha as more tears fell, bringing Jaune to tears as well.

"By the powers given to me by the almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" said the priest happily

Everyone applauded as Jaune lifted his bride's veil and wiped away her tears then cupped her chin as they kissed. Everyone applauded once more when the couple faced them with smiles on their faces and until Shen rushes towards them manages to tackle them much to everyone's surprise especially Ren who facepalmed and Nora went to the married couple and hugs them including shen and velvet who is in charge in calming down Shen was dumbfounded and can't helped but cover her eyes with her bunny ears due to her embarrassment which she was comforted by Blake and Adam.

And then the picture taking took place which all of the former beacon students along with the former staffs of beacon were gathered around the couple with their children

After the picture-taking, the bride and the groom left the church as white rose petals were sent flying inside the church.

Up next was the wedding reception. It was held in a big garden with beautiful flowers. Jaune and Pyrrha picked the venue themselves since a lot of things happened there. That was the same garden where Jaune proposed to her.

After all the guests arrived, Yang sang I burn with Weiss playing the piano and Blake as the guitarist while Nora and Ren were doing the remixes as they dedicated to the newlywed couple. Everyone applauded at her beautiful voice. After that were speeches of their close friends and relatives. The last one to go was Ren. He took a deep breath as he faced the audience and started his speech; He kept calm even though he is quite nervous. He must not make a mistake for his wife's sake.

"Years ago, I was in the same team with Jaune and Pyrrha. I've heard about Jaune's background, what happened to his family and how sneakily he manages to get into Beacon Academy. I admired his skills of leadership as a Hunter but I didn't like his attitude. He was always low on confidence and doesn't want others to help him. At first I tried to understand his situation but it went on and on and I just couldn't stop myself and punched him in the face because of His attitude that he didn't want to be helped by others and on how he is not worthy to be a leader. Then I said to myself that Jaune was still a kid who needs supervision. But now, you're no longer the kid who always gets mad over nothing. You're a husband now and soon you'll have kids. I'm sure that you're growing up to be a responsible man and a good husband to your wife. You two have been through so much, you deserve to be happy together. Congratulations" said Ren firmly. He was never really good with words so his speech wasn't that long.

At last the day has finally ended. The reception is over and all the guests left already. The newlyweds are packing their things for their honeymoon tomorrow in a beautiful beach resort courtesy of Weiss and Yang Xiao Long.

"Whew…" said Pyrrha as she lied down in the bed after packing her things. They'll be staying there for three days and two nights so they didn't really pack many things.

"A part of me is happy that the day has finally come to an end but another part of me is sad because the day has ended" said Jaune as he lied down on the bed beside his wife.

"Me too, today was filled with happiness. But tomorrow will come, let's make it beautiful" replied Pyrrha as she wrapped her arms around her husband

"Yes, tomorrow will always be happy and beautiful… Because I have you now, my angel" said Jaune as he kissed his wife passionately.

Soon they fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow will bring true happiness to the both of them.

* * *

**Please review, Reviews inspire me to work harder.**


End file.
